


My Room of Requirement

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Room of Requirement, magic diary, visits from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Eren is a student at Hogwarts and one day, he finds the Room of Requirement. Or rather, the room finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts).



> This was written on my phone, edited and posted from there. If you find any mistakes, feel free to help me improve.
> 
> It's also meant to be a little gift to you, BumbleFree, because I think you're an awesome artist and person :)
> 
> I didn't forget about my other works, I'll update as soon as I get more time for writing!

My Room of Requirement 

*Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, the series' characters or plot. I do own the plot and idea behind this fanfiction however. No money is made with this, feedback is more then enough. Enjoy!*

Eren's back slumped against the wall behind him and his black cloak piled on the floor while he hid his face in his arms, crying soundly. He hated feeling this way, like he couldn't do anything the right way, like he wasn't strong enough. The disagreement of his friends and them saying that he did enough wasn't helping either.

Just a couple minutes, less then one hour ago during potion class, some stupid Slytherin had insulted his friend because Armin had given a better answer to their professor's question then them. That and because of Armin being member of the Arlert family who was known for their not so politicaly agreeing opinions and actions, caused the other to throw some nasty names and looks at the blonde. That his family didn't give a shit about the whole pureblood stuff wasn't helping either. When Eren stood up for his friend and their fight almost became physical, Armin and their friend Mikasa held him back and now the three of them had to go through detention. Again. Just because Eren couldn't control himself more (and people being assholes, but that's something you were supposed to grow used to. Or so they said). But when Eren had voiced his anger, his friends just grew angry too. It seemed like they were tired of his self-doubt and him getting into fights. Which he could understand to some degree, but it still hurt. So before he could do something he'd regret later, Eren had run off.

*******************

Hurt. Sadness. Anger.

It had been more then a few decades since he last had felt such strong emotions inside his walls. He rarely got visitors these days as it was, people had forgotten about him. And maybe that was why he had opened his door for this young boy, and maybe this was why he was willing to offer him some comfort. If the boy could feel bad this strong, his happiness must be brigther then the sun. Not that he had ever felt those rays on himself. He wasn't human after all, not even a real living creature. He only felt something through his visitors. They taught him how to feel and what it was that he felt, to put a name on it. Right now, he felt... lonely. Lonely and curious.

***************

When Eren felt something nudge his elbow, his head snapped up in surprise. Was he not as alone as he thought he was? But when his eyes scanned the room, he couldn't see anything or anyone, just... a cup of hot chocolate?

"What...?", Eren asked, taking the cup out of instinct. While he hesitantly took a sip, he felt himself being lifted into the air. Eren almost spilled his drink. With wide eyes did he watch as the room changed. Comfortable seats and pillows appeared, a table with a can of more hot chocolate and cookies suddenly stood in front of him and he too was now sitting in one of those seats, a blanket wrapping itself around his shoulders.

"I know you!", Eren exclaimed excitedly when he remembered something from his class. "You're the Room of Requirement!" Realizing that he sounded like a fanboy while also being rude, Eren blushed and bowed his head. "Thank you... for the chocolate and stuff."

******************

He watched, or rather felt, the thankfulness inside the boy. While he accepted the gifts from him, he took in what he had offered for his comfort. But this wasn't really what he had wanted to achieve. The boy didn't cry anymore, but he wasn't happy either. But he wanted him to be happy, something that really surprised himself. But it wouldn't hurt to indulge in some sort of contact, right? It had been a while after all...

***************

The clearing of a throat caused Eren to lift his head from where he was staring into his cup. Green eyes went wide when he saw that he was no longer alone. In the seat in front of him sat a man, dressed in a cloak similar to him, black hair styled into an undercut and a pair of breathtaking blue-silverish eyes. He had sharp cheek bones, pale skin and all in all, looked stunning. Realizing that he had been staring at the other, Eren cleared his throat as well and tried to ignore the blush coloring his face.

"Who are you?", he asked. The man made a face as if he didn't like that question.

"You're upset", he stated instead of an answer.

Eren frowned. "How do you know?" The man hadn't been here before so it was unlikely that he had seen Eren cry, right?

"I can feel it." Apair of eyebrows was raised at that. "Feel it?"

"Yes." The stranger didn't seem to be a friend of detailed answers.

"How do you do that?", Eren prodded, still very confused by the whole situation. Confusion was better then hurting though.

The black haired one frowned a little, seemingly thinking about the answer. "I know everything that happens in-between my walls. Also everything that's going on inside of... people."

Eren's eyes went wider with every word he heard. "You... you're the Room of Requirement?!"

"Of course not. This body is... part of myself, like... a focus for you and a measurement of communication."

Eren nodded slowly, understanding what the other tried to explain. "I've never heard of you showing yourself like this...", he said, making it sound like the question that it was.

"I guess I can be lucky you know about me at all", the... impersonation of the Room said, crossing his arms over his chest. That caused his cloak to slip some and reveal that the other wasn't wearing anything beneath said cloak. If Eren hadn't been so overwhelmed by the concept of the man being the room he was sitting in, the seat he was sitting on, he would have had a not so little problem to deal with.

"Uh... if you don't mind me asking, why do you do this for me?"

"Excuse me?" The Room-man tilted his head in question.

"I mean, I'm grateful for this and the company, but... why show yourself to me?"

The other shrugged. "I just felt like doing so."

"Huh..."

*****************

After that, whenever Eren felt upset, he found the Room. Or the Room found him, to be precise. They would sit in those chairs and drink hot chocolate and talk. Well, Eren drank the chocolate, the other man preferred tea. They really enjoyed each other's company and not too long after their first few meetings, Eren came around just for the sake of hanging out. He felt a little bad about not telling Armin and Mikasa, but somehow telling them didn't feel right. Besides, there was one problem that needed to be solved first.

"Do you really not have a name?", Eren asked during their latest meet up. He was pressing an ice bag against one side of his face where he had gotten hit by a broomstick during Quidditch practice. A raised eyebrow was all he got as an answer.

"Yeah, I know you're the Room of Requirement, but you can't tell me that that's what your friends call you. I feel really weird not to have a name for you and having to call you 'Roomy' in my head."

"Please don't call me Roomy", the other said with disgust.

Sticking his tongue out, Eren laughed. "Well?"

The impersonation sighed deeply. "I haven't had friends in decades, brat. And even then they had all sorts of names for me. I... never had a similar relationship with them as the one I have with you though."

The honesty of those words and the admittion of the speciality of what the two of them had, caused an army of butterflies to dance around in Eren's stomach. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me", he said softly.

"I do though. I can feel it, remember?"

Eren sighed before chuckling. "Way to ruin the mood, Roomy."

"Ugh, stop that."

"Only if you tell me some of your names."

"Why should I? You never introduced yourself either."

That made Eren shut up and blink. "I did not?", he asked, trying to remember if that was actually true.

"No."

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew... ", Eren apologized before introducing himself. Better late then never, right? "My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Offering his hand in mock formality, Eren waited for the other to take and shake it. But the look on the other's face could only be described as shock.

"What? What was your name? The surname, I mean."

"Jaeger. Why, what's wrong?" For a few minutes, the impersonation didn't say a single word. Just when Eren almost couldn't take it anymore did he speak up again.

"When the first students were taught in these halls, there was a girl. She wasn't very popular among the others but she was very smart and a talented witch. She wanted a place to rest and study, as well as a friend, I guess. So she created me. Her name was... Carla Jaeger."

"My family has been at Hogwarts since the first students got their letters. Maybe she was one of my great great great grandmothers", Eren whispered in awe.

"Most likely. Carla was special. There was never anyone like her", the raven impersonation said before locking eyes with Eren. "Not until you came around. Nobody ever made me feel like this, like I could be... human."

At that, Eren got up and went to wrap his arms around the other's smaller form. "You are human for me. Don't ever think you're less human just because you're a magical being."

Hesitant arms wrapped around Eren, returning the hug. "Carla used to say just that too." From where his face was on Eren's chest, the other man looked up, expression full of emotions. "She... also used to call me Levi."

"Levi ..." Eren tested the name, letting his mouth form it and his voice try out it's sound. "I like that. Way better than Roomy."

Levi glares up at him but didn't say anything. They kept looking at each other, neither of them letting go, and neither of them wanted to.

"I'm really happy that you found me, Levi. I'm glad to have you, to talk to you and to be with you. I don't ever want to go back to not knowing you. Whenever we meet up, it's my highlight of the day, no matter what", Eren admitted.

Levi smirked. "That's very flattering, thank you. Careful though, one would think you're trying to get inside of my pants."

Eren blushed and shoved Levi a bit. "I'm not. Besides, you don't even have pants!" The smirks grew even more wicked as Levi got up. Suddenly, their faces were very close. "I never heard you complain, Eren."

"Never said I do", Eren said, shuddering at the way his name sounded out of Levi's mouth.

Later, nobody knew exactly who kissed the other first. But that wasn't important anyway. Important was, that Levi made Eren happy and that he had been right. That Eren's happiness was the brightest thing there is. And he'd protect that brightness forever.

*End!*


	2. Sequel Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited update. I know it's been a while but I promised I'd write a sequel and now I finally had the time. Special thanks goes to my friend Anna-Lena for editing and helping me out.

Sequel Part One

The more time Eren spend with Levi over the following years, the more he became aware of an approaching problem. One day, he would have to leave Hogwarts for good, not only for the holidays. He'd leave the school, the castle, and unless he became a teacher (which was very unlikely), would never return. The thought made the by now 17 year old boy very upset. And every time he tried to talk to Levi, the other would avoid the topic and grow tense. It took lots of patience to change the topic and get the other comfortable again. And Eren understood. He really didn't like talking or thinking about this, but they couldn't avoid the topic for forever, right?  
'But what could I do?' Eren sighed and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was Christmas break and his parents had insisted he'd come back home. Not that he really had an argument against that. What was he supposed to say anyway? They'd never believe him if he pretended he'd want to study or something like that. And if he told them something along the lines of 'Mom, Dad, I have a boyfriend, but you can't ever meet him because he's the Room of Requirement', they'd send him straight to St. Mungo's.   
“Eren? Could you please come down and help me out for a moment?”, Eren's mother called, interrupting his thoughts. It didn't matter much, since he'd gone down this road tons of times and he knew that it was unlikely he'd come up with a solution this time. Maybe he really should ask Armin for help. But he doubted that his friends would be all to happy to learn that he'd kept Levi a secret from them for over two years. 

Getting up from his bed, Eren made his way down the stairs and into the living room, eyes widening at the amount of stuff that was standing around there, as well as a pile of moving boxes.  
“What's this?”, he asked, looking at his mother who was currently packing one of those boxes, filling it with old looking instruments.   
“Ah, Eren. Thank you for coming to my aid.” She smiled and waved him closer. “Your father brought those over. He got an owl from the ministry last night, saying that they had all of this confiscated from his side of the family almost a century ago. And that he could have most of it back now.”  
Eren blinked, confused by that story. “Confiscated? But why?”  
“If I knew. But they handed it back to us first thing this morning and now I need you to put the boxes I finished looking through up in the attic. Can you do this for me?”  
“Of course... is there anything interesting?”, the green eyed boy asked curiously while he grabbed the first box.  
“Mostly old books and instruments for potions or astronomy. If I'm not mistaken, a couple of those are old school books. If you want, you could look through them. Maybe you find something you could use?”  
“Maybe, yeah”, Eren agreed. 

Over an hour later, Eren was carrying the last of those boxes up the stairs, past his bedroom and up another stairs. His arms hurt a bit from all the weight he'd lifted, but he wouldn't complain. It had been kind of fun to look through that stuff after all and he wouldn't want for his mother to try and carry those heavy things with her bad back.   
When he made his way over to the pile he had build, he somehow managed to slip. Cursing, he tried to catch himself but lost hold of the box and the whole content spilled across the dusty floor.   
“Damnit”, Eren cursed again and started repacking the box. Thankfully nothing seemed to be broken. While piling everything back inside, Eren found a small notebook he hadn't noticed before. It had an old leather cover which had grown hard over the years from not being touched. It cracked as Eren opened it and he winced slightly. Maybe he could find a spell to fix this book later. Flipping through the yellow and brown pages, he discovered that it was some kind of diary. But not any kind of diary since it also had some notes inside of it. Parts of potion recipes, spells he'd never heard of... Opening the book back on the first page, Eren tried to decipher who's diary he'd found. The ink had somewhat faded and the writing was old-fashioned as well, but he still managed to read the name.   
'This book belongs to: Carla Jaeger, Ravenclaw'  
Eren's breath hitched and his grip on the little book tightened. This couldn't possibly be what he thought it was, right?   
Without much thought, Eren threw the last couple things back into the box, pushed it into the pile of other boxes and rushed out of the attic, running into his room. He needed to read this book right now!

******************************

It took Eren two days to read the whole book after he had fixed it. He couldn't have it breaking under his fingers after all. The more he had read, the more sure did he grow about his assumption who the book had belonged to, and in the end, he was right. Carla Jaeger really was the same girl who had created his Levi. She mentioned him a couple times as well. Aside from that though, nothing. All the hopes Eren had for finding some answers or maybe a spell to free his beloved were crushed.   
Frustrated, Eren threw the little book onto his bed and followed suit, burying his head in his pillows and screamed frustrated. Then he turned and glared at the useless thing.  
“Is it too much to ask for you to be helpful?”, he hissed and was about to turn around and scream some more, when suddenly, the book started glowing in blue and green. Gasping, Eren sat up and brought some space between them. Had he overseen a security spell that protected the book from being insulted or something? Hastily, the brunette reached for his wand while trying to come up with a spell to stop whatever was happening.   
“Why in the name of the four founders would I want to help out someone who snoops around in a girl's diary?”, a female voice said, and the glowing light formed a little bust. A girl's head stared up at Eren, floating right above the leather dust jacket. She seemed to be wearing the school's uniform, just somewhat older. Her blouse had some very weird frills and instead of a cravat, she had a ribbon in her hair. Said hair was tamed in braids and on the top of her nose sat a monocle. Well, not really on top of her nose, but it was secured there with some kind of a clamp.   
“Who are you?”, Eren blurted, staring wide eyed at the figure. The girl tilted her head.  
“I am Carla Jaeger. The owner of this book. And if you won't hand it back to me within the hour, you will learn what it means to steal a girl's diary and read it!”  
“Woah, stop it!”, Eren interrupted and glared back. “I didn't steal it. The ministry handed me and my family some old confiscated stuff back and your book was among it. And how am I supposed to give back a book to someone who's been dead for decades?”  
As soon as the last sentence had left his mouth, Eren regretted saying it. This must be a shock for the girl or book or whatever.   
“Sorry”, he murmured and looked aside, avoiding her eyes. The girl or figure or whatever was quiet for a while. When she spoke up again, she asked: “Why would the ministry confiscate my belongings? And who are you that you got it after all this time?”  
“I don't know why they took it. It was mostly old books, even school books, and a couple stuff for brewing potions or astrology. We got it back since it belonged to my dad's side of the family. Oh, and my name is Eren Jaeger.”  
“So you are my descendants or something...”, little Carla mused. Eren nodded.   
“In that case, I have to apologize.”  
“Na, don't worry about it. I'd be mad too, if someone looked through my things without permission.” Eren smiled at her.

They talked for a while, Carla had lots of questions about the future and how things were in the world. And since she was dead already, Eren saw no harm in answering them. He also learned a couple things about the past and maybe they would be useful for his next history lesson.   
“So, Eren, what was it that you were hoping to find in my book anyway?”, Carla asked after some time. Eren blinked. He actually had forgotten about that. Clearing his throat, he sat up straight.   
“I was looking for something that would help me free Levi”, he said.  
Carla's eyes widened. “He's still there?”  
Eren frowned. “Of course he is. He's legendary and not too many people know about him anymore, but yes. He's known as the Room of Requirement these days.”  
At that, Carla looked sad. “And I had hoped he'd move on...”, she said quietly.  
“What do you mean, move on? You created him.”  
Carla shook her head. “He told you that, didn't he? Well, maybe he forgot. It's been a while after all...”  
And then, she told Eren a story. 

******************************

About a week later, Eren was back at Hogwarts. While he walked the halls with Mikasa and Armin, catching up some, he could feel a certain pair of eyes on him. Levi was watching him and impatiently waiting until Eren would be alone. And Eren was impatient as well, he'd missed his boyfriend. But he also had something serious to discuss and he'd rather do that later then sooner. But after dinner, his friends went to bed pretty soon and when the common room grew empty, Eren mentally kicked his ass. Walking out of the room, he strolled through the darkness, looking for a specific kind of door and hopefully finding it before Mrs. Norris would find him.   
“Are you serious, Levi? C'mon”, Eren hissed after what felt like an eternity of tiptoeing through the darkness.   
A low chuckle answered him and finally, a door appeared to his right. Opening it hastily, Eren stepped inside. Instead of being hugged though, he found himself face to face with a stoic looking Levi.  
“Took you long enough, brat”, the raven huffed. Eren scratched the back of his head sheepishly.   
“I know”, he sighed. “And I have my reasons. But can I please get a hug first?”  
Levi looked at him with a spark of confusion in his silvery eyes but he hugged his boy anyway. For a long moment, they stood there, enjoying each other's company in silence. Then, way too early, did Levi push Eren away a bit.   
“Spill it”, he ordered.   
And Eren did. He told his boyfriend everything Carla had told him that day. How she had been a smart student but not as smart as her childhood friend. How they had grown apart when she had gotten sorted into Ravenclaw and he into Gryffindor. How he still had tried to protect her from everyone who called her names because she hadn't been a pureblood. How that had gotten him into one fight too much and how she had cast a spell to save him, a forbidden spell that went kind of wrong. How he'd forgotten about him being human once. How she had thought that he could somehow still move on. How they kept being friends until the day she graduated...

When Eren was finished, he looked at Levi, trying to read his face. A storm seemed to be going on behind those silver eyes. And then, suddenly, the storm escaped. Everything in the room started shaking like during an earthquake.   
“Levi!?”, Eren screamed, reaching out for the other but his fingers went right through the human form of his boyfriend.   
“Get out!”, Levi yelled, eyes shining with anger, hurt, betrayal. “Get the fuck out of me!”  
“What?! Please, Levi...!”  
“I said! GET OUT!”  
And with that, an invisible force slammed into Eren's body and pushed him out of the room. He groaned when his back collided with the wall on the other side of the corridor. Hastily, he tried to get back onto his feet, but he was too late. Levi's door slammed shut and disappeared instantly.


	3. Sequel Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to split it. Can't have a sequel that's longer then the originial story, can I? I mean, it is anyway, but...   
> #writersproblems

Sequel Part Two

No matter what Eren did the following days, nothing could coax Levi out. The brunette spend hours staring at the walls. Sometimes he'd call out for Levi, yell at him, cry. Sure, he understood that all of this was much for his boyfriend. It had been a shock for him as well. But he wanted to be there for Levi, he wanted to talk about this. And maybe, if Levi remembered what spell it had been that had made him the Room of Requirement, Eren could finally free him again. Because as much as Carla had tried, she wasn't the whole Carla from back then. She had known that the spell she had used was from a book and she even knew the title, but everything else was lost. Too bad said book was locked into the forbidden part of the library... Oh well, since when was Eren someone to be stopped by something like that?

It was about ten days after the incident that Eren found himself running as quietly as possible through the darkness of the sleeping castle. He had dimmed his glowing wand as much as possible and prayed to whoever would listen, that he wouldn't get caught. His heart was beating so loud though, that he feared headmaster Smith would hear it in his office. Finally, Eren reached the library and rushed inside, closing the heavy door behind him. Taking a deep breath, the brunette shuddered. Everything looked so different in the night, the tall shelves illuminated by the light of the shining moon through the windows and the air heavy with something Eren couldn't name. His insides screamed that this was a stupid idea and that he should go back to bed immediately, but he didn't listen. He couldn't. Levi had avoided him the whole time and Carla couldn't help him either. He'd even taken the book with him and tried to lure his boyfriend out with the prospect of talking to his old friend, but nothing. Since he was on his own, he had to pull through this.  
Walking along the shelves filled with any kind of book, Eren soon reached the barrier to the forbidden parts. It seemed to be even darker here and the student shuddered again. Glancing around one last time, Eren entered. With every step he took, his anxiety seemed to grow. Soon he thought that he heard the books whisper, talking about him in hushed voices. He knew that this was absolutely possible. Those books were protected by special wards so that nobody could take them who wasn't authorized. Thankfully, Carla had taught Eren a secret spell with which he should be able to open and read the book he was looking for without being noticed. He just hoped that he wouldn't mess it up and that it would work. 

An eternity later, Eren had managed to find that book and take it out of its shelf. Sitting down with his back to the wall, he took a deep breath and cast the spell Carla had told him. Then, he opened the book. Nothing happened. Grinning, Eren started to flip through the pages, when suddenly, the book started vibrating.  
'What's going on now?', Eren thought, panicking. He tried closing the book again, but by now it was shaking like a volcano about to explode. And with the increasing movement came the voice. A booming voice, screeching and screaming insults at him!  
“Shit!”, Eren yelled and was about to drop everything and run for his life, because Filch must have heard him for sure already, when all of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. A door slammed shut and Eren found himself in a dark room. Stumbling, he looked around. There was a small bed, a desk filled with parchments and a shelf with a couple books. Everything was dusty and messy, even for Eren's standards. The book he'd held had stopped screaming, though it had snapped close again. Maybe it was as confused by being taken here as Eren was.  
“You really can't stay out of trouble for a minute, hm, kid?”, a familiar voice said and Eren whirled around faster then he'd ever done before.  
“Levi!”  
The raven stood behind him, his face a mask blank of any emotion. But aside from that, he looked like a total different person. His usually neat hair was a mess and slightly greasy, his cloak was dusty, crumbled and didn't sit correctly. He also had dark bags beneath his silver eyes. To sumn it up, he looked like shit.  
Putting the book on the next surface available, Eren walked up to his boyfriend.  
“Levi, what's going on? Why did you avoid me for so long?”  
The raven blinked. “What's wrong? What's wrong? My whole existence is a lie, that's what's wrong?! This girl had no right to do whatever she did to me and leave me in the dark! How was I supposed to move on?”, Levi spat and glared angrily at Eren.  
“I know this is a shock for you, Levi...”, he started but got interrupted right away.  
“You have no idea what this feels like so don't even try. And now I want you to leave again.”  
Eren blinked. “Excuse me?”  
“I said, leave!”

*Slap!*

Eren didn't know who was more shocked, Levi, for being hit or he himself about his actions. But right then, everything got too much. Angry tears filled his eyes and his nails dug into his palms.  
“For the record, I wasn't the one to bring me here! You pulled me inside here! Why did you even bother? You should have let Filch get me! And just so you know, I'm part of this as well! All those days I tried talking to you, I wanted to be there for you, maybe help you, I don't know. I went to get this stupid book to maybe find some answers on my own! Because I love you and I wanted to be with you even after I graduated, though it seems like I'm no longer wanted! But excuse me for trying to help and to do something instead of sulking somewhere in this shitty castle!”  
Screaming out in hurt and frustration, Eren punched the nearest wall. He hit it multiple times and wouldn't stop until he'd run out of breath. He sobbed dryly.  
Was this it? Was this how their relationship was going to end? He'd never imagined it to be like this when they'd part ways. Raising his fist, he slammed it against the stone surface once more and got up, stumbling over to the door. If he wasn't wanted anymore, fine. He knew his way out. Grabbing the door handle, Eren was grabbed for the second time that night. Again, those strong arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried itself in-between his shoulder blades.  
“Please, don't go...”, Levi whispered, voice hoarse and his whole being shaking with unshed tears. Even the floor was shaking a little bit again. For a moment they didn't move an inch. Eren's hand on the door handle, and Levi holding him back. Both of them struggling with their feelings. And then, finally, Eren let go and turned around in Levi's grip, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and hugging him. 

Somehow, they made their way over to the bed and curled together on the sheets. Eren kept holding onto Levi and the other returned the sentiment with an equal vice grip onto Eren's nightgown, his face hidden in the brunette's chest while he cried. Some time later, Eren's free hand found its way into those black locks, soothing them and petting Levi's head while he whispered sweet words into his hair. And slowly, the room turned less dark and cleaned up a bit. Most of the dust disappeared and the parchments on the desk hid themselves somewhere. Levi's breath calmed down and he finally stopped crying soundlessly. And then, he eventually raised his head. The look from those puffy silver eyes, still wet with tears, caused Eren to swallow hard. Instead of saying anything though, he hugged Levi even tighter and pulled him somewhat closer. The raven knew what he felt. If he wanted to anyway.  
“How could I forget?”, Levi whispered, his voice muffled by Eren's body.  
“Hm?”  
“How could I forget being human?”  
Eren shrugged helplessly. “Shock, maybe? And time, I guess. It's been ages, after all.”  
Levi huffed. “I guess...”  
For another while, they stayed silent, until Levi spoke up again.  
“I'm sorry.”  
Now it was Eren's turn to huff. “For ignoring me or for kicking me out?” He couldn't help himself, he was still pretty shaken by what Levi had done to him. Even if he understood.  
“Both. Everything. I... I don't know. But I know that it was wrong to lock you out. I'm just... overwhelmed?”  
Sighing, Eren brushed a strand out of the raven's face when he lifted his head again, showing Eren his beautiful eyes.  
“I understand. I'm sorry too. Maybe I should have...”  
“No you didn't do anything wrong!”, Levi insisted and sat up some.  
“But I hit you. I shouldn't have done that.”  
“No, I deserved it. And it got me back to my senses somehow, too, so it's fine. Besides, you didn't actually hit me. This is just a body, not really me.”  
Eren tilted his head and cupped the cheek he'd slapped. “It kind of is, though. From the looks anyway. Carla showed me a picture.”  
A flicker of surprise rushed across the raven's face but he didn't say anything. Leaning in, Eren placed a soft kiss on the cheek, hugging Levi again. Goodness, how much he'd missed his boyfriend. 

******************************

“So what is this spell about?”  
It was the day after the library incident and Eren and Levi were sitting in Levi's cleaned up room again. Filch had thrown a fit about someone unknown breaking into the library that morning but he couldn't prove anything to anyone. The teachers had noticed that this one book was missing, but so far, nothing had happened. And if Eren could copy his spell and put it back in the night, nothing would happen. Hopefully.  
“I don't know. Carla said that she used it to save you but that it went wrong. I thought, if I knew what she'd used, I'd maybe find a way to change it?”  
Looking up at Levi, Eren shrugged. “I didn't really think this through. I didn't think I'd get this far, to be honest.”  
Levi snorted and picked up the book. “Well, let's see...”  
Together, they looked through the pages of the book. This time, it behaved and didn't throw a fit. Maybe it was too traumatized by being kidnapped.  
“This one! That must be it!”, Eren said excitedly, pointing at a certain page. He'd recognized the picture Carla had shown him. The picture on how to swing and move your wand. Frowning, he leaned in closer.  
“Hm... this is a spell for binding things together. Why the fuck did she use that on me?”, Levi asked, blinking confused.  
“Well, she said you got hurt. I don't know what exactly happened, but maybe you got wounded so deeply that she tried to close the... wound? I don't know and she doesn't either anymore.”  
“But... this is not even for healing. This is somewhat similar to transformation. Like, combining things. Make one of two. Also, this is ancient! Purely Latin! What did she think would happen?!”  
Levi started pacing.  
“I don't think she'd been able to think straight during that moment. I mean, you were about to die on her. No idea why this spell came to her mind... but at least you're still around?” Eren shrugged and stared helplessly at the page. There was no way he'd ever be able to compose a reverse spell for this. Heck, he doubted even Armin could do something like that. Sighing, Eren closed his eyes. Great. After all they'd been through, they were facing a problem they couldn't solve. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at Levi. The raven was still pacing in front of him, looking as frustrated as Eren felt. Closing the book, Eren got up.  
“I'll go see headmaster Smith. If someone knows what to do, it'd be him. And if he doesn't, I'm sure he knows someone who can.”  
Levi stopped and stared at him. “You can't be serious. They'll punish you for breaking into the library and stealing this silly book and whatnot.”  
“So? But maybe they can help you”, Eren argued, walking up to his boyfriend and peeked his lips. “And don't you dare tell me you're not worth the trouble. Because you are. I love you and I'd do anything for you.”  
Levi swallowed. “L-love? Me?”  
Shaking his head, Eren smiled. “Yes. I love you. Now let's get this over with, shall we?”  
“But what if they won't be able to help? What if they'll separate us?”  
Eren frowned. He refused to think about the first part. “They won't. Even if they kick me out, I'll just break in again and then I'll move in with you. You won't get rid of me easily, that's for sure. So don't get your hopes up.”  
Winking, Eren walked over to the door and smiled when he found it opening itself right inside of headmaster Smith's office.

******************************

What followed afterwards was a series of explaining, shouting, punishment and more explaining. The teachers were pretty pissed about Eren stealing the book, a forbidden one at that. Many of them weren't much of a fan of him being in a relationship with Levi either, since his boyfriend was something they couldn't place in any category of creature they knew. His parents were equally confused. And don't get Eren started on Armin and Mikasa. Let's just say that they gave him the cold shoulder and betrayed looks for days before the curiosity got the better of them and they sneaked up to him cleaning one of the broom cabinets and interrogated him.  
In the end, neither of the teachers had the knowledge to help Levi, much to their embarrassment. But since Levi was still kind of a student, they had to do something, so headmaster Smith contacted the ministry and had a specialist on ancient magic coming in. That person was a green haired witch who laughed at the whole misery, spent fifteen minutes examining the spell and then composed a reverse one within the next hour before leaving again. She warned them, though. Since Levi had been wounded when casting the spell, she wasn't sure if he'd survive the turn back to a human body. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Eren whispered and swallowed against the tears in his eyes. They had allowed them one more evening together before they would try and save Levi. Mostly because Eren had thrown a fit about not being able to say goodbye to someone he loved. And since he was a descendant of the one who started this misery, they gave in.  
Smiling, Levi reached out and brushed Eren's hair aside to kiss him on the forehead. “I am. I won't change my mind.”  
“But what if you die?” The thought alone was enough to make Eren cry again. He couldn't lose Levi. Ever.  
“Eren, look at me”, Levi said. Looking up, Eren saw the serious expression on the pale face he loved so much. “I don't want to die, believe me. But I also don't want to watch you grow old and leave me behind. Being it graduation or death separating us. You fought so hard to find a way for us to be together. If we give up now, everything would have been for nothing. I know you're scared. I am too. But I want to fight for this chance. For us. Do you understand?”  
Eren nodded. “Yeah, sure. But...”  
“No 'buts' then.” Kissing Eren again, Levi got up from his bed and gently pushed Eren towards the door. “Let's get this shit over with.”  
Nodding, Eren wiped away his tears and smiled at his boyfriend. If this was the last time they'd see each other, he wanted to leave a good impression.  
“I love you, Levi. Don't forget that. And don't you dare die on me. I'll kick your ass, I swear.”  
Smirking, Levi nodded. “I'm sure you would. Now get out of here, brat.”  
Peeking Levi's lips one more time, Eren opened the door and stepped through it.  
“Oh, and Eren?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you too!”

******************************

The witch had been right. As soon as the reverse spell was cast, the walls and floor started shaking hardly, followed by a loud explosion. When the light and dust faded away, blood had been everywhere. And in the center of it all, lay a body. Of course, the school nurse had been by Levi's side immediately but for the next hours, nobody knew if the raven would make it. This had been the worst time in Eren's life. Knowing that his boyfriend was behind those infirmary doors, fighting for his life, and that there was nothing he could do to help.  
Eventually, it was close to midnight, the doors opened and Eren was lead inside by headmaster Smith. Running past the blonde, Eren rushed over to the only occupied bed. The sight that greeted him was so frightening, that Eren's knees almost gave in.  
Levi's skin was as pale as the sheets and there were so many bandages wrapped around him that you couldn't see much of the body to begin with. There were dark bags beneath closed eyes and he wasn't moving at all. Sobbing, Eren looked around for anyone to answer his yet unvoiced question, when cold fingers brushed over his hand that was fisting the sheets of Levi's bed. Head snapping around, green eyes locked with tired silver ones and Eren's heart skipped a beat or two.  
Levi was alive! He was still alive! He was looking weak and tired and exhausted to death, but he was alive!  
“Hey...”, Eren breathed shakily.  
“Hey”, Levi answered, voice barely audible. A smile shone on his pale face and a little blush crept over his cheeks. And then, Eren couldn't hold back anymore. Leaning in, he kissed Levi, softly of course before literally falling asleep next to his beloved, due to his own exhaustion.  
They had gotten their chance. And nothing would ever stop Eren from taking it. He'd never let go of Levi ever again. And thankfully he wouldn't have to. They got their whole life ahead of them.

*End! (For real now)*


End file.
